K'ymm
by the laughing hermit
Summary: This is the story of J'onn's daughter in the here and now. She's alone and friendless, what happens when she meets J'onn?
1. The First Meeting

J'onn was sitting in the monitor womb when he saw that Brainiac was attacking. He silently went into the minds of the other members and said

"Brainiac is attacking what seems to be an alley in Central city. I need you all to go now, and see why he's attacking."

"That's weird" Flash said. "Why would he attack there?"

By the time the League got there, Brainiac was about to drag two females off with him. One was fighting valiantly, the other was completely limp.

"Ger'off me. Now! I don't want to go back with you. I like it here!"

"You like living on the street, with little or nothing to eat everyday? That makes no sense."

"I'm here because there won't be as much attention brought to ourselves on the street. No one notices that kind."

"Except me. You are coming with me."

"No I'm not!" with a ferocious pull, she managed to free herself from Brainiac's grasp.

She stood ready to fight him, but the Justice League interfered. They defeated Brainiac.

As he flew off he said

"I will be back for you."

"It will merely be a repeat of this scenario." she responded

"The League won't save you again."

"We will see." she continued to stare him down until he left. Then she dropped her head and sighed. She went over to check the condition of the other female. She sighed again.

"Thank you." she began to massage her temples. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up when you did."

"It's alright." Superman said. "Why was he after you?"

She glared at him in a dull, tired way.

"Brainiac created me. He is essentially my father."

"But how?" queried Flash "I mean he doesn't have DNA or anything, right?"

"No! I am a clone. My original died a long time ago." she morphed into a Man Hunter form, much like J'onn's. "She was killed when those white, goopy things attacked Mars. He picked her DNA because her father was a member of the resistance, so I would stay. If he lived, I would be essentially dead. No one likes clones." noticing their faces she added "Yeah, not the best logic."

"Well, what's your name?" asked Flash

"My original's name was K'ymm, so I assume that I should be called that. And this is M'y'riah."

Everyone gaped at her open mouthed.

"Dude! Come on you two need to meet J'onn." Flash started tugging her away, but she jammed her heels into the ground.

"No. Take her, but I will remain alone."

"No. You've got to come." said Green Lantern.

"Yeah. GL's right. We can't just leave you."

"No! you don't understand. Clones are looked down upon on Mars. When M'y'riah was awake, I knew she looked at me funny. I am not her daughter, merely masquerading as her. The same with J'onn. I doubt I would be accepted with open arms as you think. It is better if he doesn't know."

"No. I can't accept that answer." said Superman firmly.

"If she doesn't want to come, she shouldn't have to." said Batman quietly.

"It's safer for her. And besides, I think J'onn would be happy to see her."

"We will see." said Batman, mimicking K'ymm.

When they got to the Watchtower, J'onn was out of the monitor womb, looking at them. His eyes fell on M'y'riah and he ran over.

"M'y'riah?" he whispered.

She began to stir. "J'onn?"

J'onn's face split into a huge grin.

Superman said "There's someone else, J'onn." he motioned to K'ymm.

She bowed and kept her face to the ground, this was obviously a ritual from Mars. He walked over and looked at her.

"K'ymm?"

"Her clone, sir." she bowed lower.

J'onn's face clouded. It was unclear if he was upset, or angry.

"Why are you here?" he asked, in a voice colder than the Justice League had ever heard him use.

"The League refused to leave me planet side. I knew I was not wanted. I will leave now, sir." she bowed again, then ran away.

"Wait!" called Superman. "What's going on here, J'onn? Why won't you accept her?"

"She is a clone. They are considered inferior."

"J'onn I'm surprised at you. Usually you advocate total acceptance." said Wonder Woman.

"A clone is only a copy of a person." K'ymm said, as if reciting a catechism. "A copy is never as good as the original." she bowed her head again, and placed her two fists in front of her clasped, as if in prayer. "I apologize, J'onn." she turned to M'y'riah. "I apologize to you as well, M'y'riah. I did not mean that you would have had to care for me, but I thank you for the attention you gave me. Good day to the rest of you for your attempted kindness. It is the thought that counts." she straightened, but kept her eyes to the ground.

J'onn nodded, indicating that he didn't hold her accountable, and that she could leave; which she did.

The League was surprised that she accepted her fate with such little struggle. Flash looked at J'onn then followed her.

"Hey. Wait a second."

She paused and looked at him with dull eyes.

"Why are you just leaving? You can fight this."

"But it is not my place to do so. Goodbye Flash."

"Wait." he put a slip of paper in her hand that had an address on it. "Go to this address and say that Wally sent you. They'll take good care of you there."

"Thank you for your kindness. I will never forget it"

"You seem like a good person. I don't know why J'onn is acting like he is."

"I expected it. Let it go, Flash. It will do neither you or me any good to keep harping on it."

With that she beamed away.

"J'onn I'm really suprised with you." Superman admonished.

"You don't understand." said J'onn sitting down. "Many, many years ago, before the Golden Age of my people, clones were used regularly. but one day they revolted. No one knows why, but they did. Many were killed. They were all eventually killed. after that clones were made dumb, but we never forget. The ones with minds were taught from youth that they were inferior. It protected our race." he finished dully.

"But she obviously doesn't want to revolt against you." Flash protested.

"Flash, where did you send her?" asked the Green Lantern

"To the orphanage where I grew up."

**Poor Flash, he's an orphan Please review!**


	2. New Home

Chapter two!

K'ymm morphed into a human form and walked into the slightly dingy building labeled "Central City Orphanage." She sighed and walked through the doors.

"Hello. I was sent here by Wally."

"Oh. You poor dear." one of the nuns said. "Come. We'll set you up with a cot and blanket. How old are you."

K'ymm thought a moment.

"I am 463, of your years, though, emotionally and developmentally, I am the equivalent of a sixteen year old."

The nun looked at her with a stunned expression. But when she saw that K'ymm was telling the truth, she shook her head and said

"Well, that's all very well and good, dearie."


	3. Tears and Acceptance

This chapter has swearing in it, so if ye be of faint heart, ignore the swearing!

Wally was pissed. He couldn't believe J'onn would do that, especially to his own kid. Wally didn't care that she was a clone, she was still a really nice person.

When Flash came back, Batman knew that there would be trouble. He was _walking, slowly_. This was not something he did unless he was really mad. Batman was scared, for only a moment, when he looked at Flash's eyes. He had never seen so much anger and hatred there.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?" Flash said slowly and clearly, his voice lowered in anger.

"What is to be expected." said J'onn completely oblivious to Flash's anger.

"Listen, you asshole," J'onn was shocked that Flash said this, but it only got worse, "I'm an orphan, and it really sucks that when a kid has two parents and they still consider themself an orphan. You're a jerk! You just abandoned her because she isn't the original. The original is dead, and she is here, why don't you accept that!" he screamed

"My race does not accept clones and that is final."

"Uhh!" Flash screamed in frustration. John tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Flash shrugged it away.

"Let me tell you something Mr. High-and-Mighty. I was eight when my parents got killed in a car accident. So I went to live with my Aunt Iris and my Uncle Barry. But then, Iris got cancer. She died and my uncle abandoned me because I reminded him of her!" Flash was almost crying now.

"I know what it's like to be rejected because of something stupid. I was nine! When people came to look at us, some wouldn't want me because of my hair or my eyes. They didn't fit the family" he said in a mocking voice. "I stayed there for ten years." he said angrily. "And your daughter's going there too. She won't be accepted. She'll be a social leper. I know what it's like. Society doesn't want us. But we live anyway. It really is a sin that a child should have to go there when they have parents capable of caring for them. I'm ashamed of you two. And from me, the jokester, that's really bad." he finished quietly.

He stared at them a moment and walked away, to where his quarters were. He sighed as he climbed the steps slowly, savoring the experience. Then he did something he hadn't done in years. He sat on the steps, wrapped his arms around his knees and cried. When he heard footsteps, he sped to his room and wouldn't come out.

All this while, J'onn was sitting and thinking about what Flash said. He couldn't help but think that Flash was right. He had judged her harshly. He got up and walked over to the transport pod. He left before anyone could say anything.

**Poor Flash! I didn't mean to make it _this_ sad**


	4. Author's NoteI really don't do these

I'm getting sick of people not reviewing. If I don't get fifteen reviews, at least, I'm not writing anything. So if you like my other stories you'd better review. I await your replies.

-The Laughing Hermit


	5. The Understanding

Now here's the conclusion of Part I. I hope you like it.

J'onn stood in front of the dingy Central City Orphanage. He couldn't believe that K'ymm would be desperate enough to do this. Then he realized that he had pushed her to this. He adopted the guise of an older male, with no distinguishing features.

"I am looking for someone." He paused. "My daughter. I have reason to believe that she came this way."

"Well what was your daughter's name, sweetheart."

J'onn was confused by this terminology, but quickly hid it.

"K'ymm"

"Ahh, yes. I know her." the ancient nun became to waddle away and J'onn assumed he should follow.

There he saw K'ymm. He wasn't sure how, but he knew it was her. Maybe it was the slanted green eyes, the same color as their skin. Maybe it was the mousy brown hair that was the same as what he was wearing now. Maybe it was something else.

"K'ymm?"

She looked up. Her gaze was first curious, then frightened.

"My daughter, I must speak with you."

Her gaze then became suspicious. But she did follow him out to the hallway.

"What are you playing at?" she asked angrily

"K'ymm, I was a fool. You are not like the other clones."

"So your saying I not normal even by those standards?" she snarled.

"No! It was meant as a complement."

"Some complement." she muttered.

"What do you want?" she asked sullenly

"I want you to come home."

"Home where? Leave me be. I like it here."

She stormed back into the building. He left, knowing it was futile to try to compromise with her. She would come when she was ready.

A few days later, he went back.

"You again?" she asked skeptically

"If I may explain-" he said, with his foot in the door, quite literally

"Fine," she said opening the door all the way. "Come in." she said with a sweeping gesture.

"K'ymm. Many years before you were created, there was peace between the Martians and the clones."

"Can't imagine that." K'ymm said sarcasitcally

He gave her a reproving look before he continued.

"But then those, parisites attacked us. They were similar to the clones, and often imitated them, instead of the real person. The fear and hate grew out of that, not our dislike for clones. I'm sorry, K'ymm, I let the old ways blind me. I am truly sorry, my daughter."

She paused for a moment, then sighed. She shifted to her true state and went into his arms, hugging him.

"Then, we can at least be friends," she thought to him a smile on her face. He smiled as well, and began crooning her a lullaby, the one he wasn't able to give her in her childhood.


End file.
